Hunter x Hunter: Gumi
by YuuyaKizami21
Summary: Gumi Freecss, Daughter of Gon and Neon, sets out to become a hunter in order to find Gon, but afterwards, she began to test her powers in some events. OC flurry! Rated T for violence in later chapters
1. 1: Departure

A/N this fic is the first series where i use mostly my OC Gumi.

Years have passed since The chimera ant God Yamata was destroyed by Gon Freecss. Gon marries Neon Nostrade when they are already 24. Later on They had a daughter to which Gon calls her Gumi. This story will take place when Gumi is already 11 years old.

Gumi Freecss is a shy young girl, but She can be high spirited, reckless, and cheerful. Usually at school, she was bullied by most girls due to her shyness, though some were aspired by her high spirits. She is also very good in sports, especially dodge ball.

She usually wears a short sleeved white sailor uniform with blue skirt, a green jacket, and a pair of black school shoes. She inherits Neon's hair, but the colour is a splitted one, which is black and blue. She has blue eyes, and wears the Paladin's necklace ever since Gon left.

Her father Gon (who is now taller and more muscular) left her 6 years ago to explore the world, same as her grandfather. While her mother Neon worked as a successor of the Nostrade Mafia family, making her felt distant to both parents.

One day, a girl came to see Gumi, who is rummaging her locker, while cracking her fists.

"Hey kiddo, just because you are a famous hunter's child doesn't mean you should be smug of yourself." The girl said.

"I-I don't know what are you t-talking about!" Gumi replied.

"NONSENSE!" The girl said, swinging her fists down.

"AHHH-" Gumi screamed, shielding herself using her right palm, but suddenly something mysterious happened.

Sparkles Of Light began to came out of her palm, showering the girl. After it fades, the girl still stood there dumbfounded until suddenly She gasped.

"I'm sorry, Gumi! I'm just envious!" She said, before walking off.

'What just happened?' Gumi asked herself mentally, looking at her right palm.

Later, after school.

Gumi went home, to see her mother talking to the principal at the living room, with a laptop at the coffee table. She then thought 'Am i in trouble?' before saying "I'm back!"

"Oh, You're home already, dear? Come here, the principal came to show me something, and you must look!" Neon said.

She then went to see the laptop, and was surprised at what she saw, it was a footage of her when she was at the hallways, her right palm emitting light sparkles.

"What do you think is this Mom? Principal?" Gumi asked.

They then nodded and the principal began to talk.

"It's like this, Gumi-San, i think you have a potential to be a hunter."

Gumi gasped, before asking "A hunter? Like my father?"

"Yes, you're exactly correct." Neon answered her daughter.

"So, because there will be a 3 week holiday starting tomorrow, why don't you go and participate in the hunter exams?"

She don't know how to answer that, but then an idea passes by.

"...Yes. I want to be a hunter, like Dad was."

-Flashback, Gumi 5 years old.

"Alright Gumi-Chan, Dad's gonna go now. Be safe, OK?" Gon asked his daughter.

"Ok, but Dad, i want to ask you something, can i become like you? I wanna be strong like you too." Gumi replied, before asking a question.

Gon frowned, before hugging Gumi, before going out of the mansion, no answers were given. Gumi then ran to her room and cries, but then was found by Neon.

"Sweetie, what's wrong? Have you said Goodbye to your Dad?" Neon asked.

"I asked him if i could be like him, but he never answers!" Gumi replied, sobbing non-stop.

"I think your Dad's right, Gumi-Chan. You shouldn't be too similar to him, but you can inherit some of him. Maybe you can find him if you're already a hunter."

Gumi stopped crying and nodded.

-Flashback end

"Good! Go to heavens' arena, the Hunter Association chairman said that the next exam will be held there." The principal said.

Gumi nodded, before walking off.

The next day, Gumi already prepared herself, bringing her father's old bag filled with supplements, a ticket for the airship to Heavens' Arena, and also a survival knife that Gon had bought when Gumi was still a little child, but was never used by Gon himself.

"So then, I'll be off!" Gumi declared, waving her right hand goodbye to Neon.

She then walked away from the mansion, and towards the airport. Her adventure has begun.


	2. 2: The x Child x Of x Light

The trip using the airship took nearly a day, and the next morning, Gumi packed up and went to the heavens' arena entrance. There, she saw lots of people who also wanted to register as hunters. Upon entering, a person gave her a badge with the number 403 on it. Then a tall man with grey hair and italian mustache but his mouth invisible appeared. That was when she realized that she forgot to bring her jacket from home.

"Ok you lots, welcome to the Hunter exam. The first stage as of now, is to take at least 5 badges from other qualifiers. Good luck!" The man said, before walking off.

A void silence filled the air, before someone coughed. A fight then commenced with all 403 of them fighting each other. Gumi was pitted into a fight with 3 bulky and muscly men.

"Hey look this girl wants to fight with us." The first one said.

"Let's see what we can do to her, shall we?" The second continued.

"Yeah." The third replied, cracking his fists.

They then proceeded to beat Gumi into submission, after a flurry of punches, suddenly an inhuman force sent them backwards in surprise. Gumi then stood up, her bruise wounds still visible, and her Blue-Black hair was messy.

"I won't give up against people like you!" Gumi yelled.

"Heh. You think your small body can fight us!?" The three bullies said in unison.

"Shut up! I wont give up! I came here to become a hunter, to search for my father, and I won't GIVE UP TO THE VERY END!" Gumi yelled again, and a bright light sparkles from the Paladin's necklace that she wore.

This caused the bullies, the entire applicants in the room, and the previous man who turns out to be spying them gasped in surprise, and covered their eyes.

As she was bathed in the light, Gumi had several changes. The necklace being absorbed inside her body, becoming a part of her. Her fair skin has blue and red markings, her white with black tie and collar seifuku top changes color into silver with a gold coloured tie and collar, while her sky blue skirt became red and a dark blue.

As the light fades, She then looked at herself in awe, before doing a fighting stance. "I'll call this form _Flash_!"

"You brat! You're still no-" The first bully said, but was cut off with a beam hitting his stomach, knocking him out.

She then made an X with her arms, before going back to her usual stance, however, after making an X, her body started to change again. This time, The seifuku remained the same, but the skirt was all red, and the markings on her skin became red.

The 2nd bully then charged at her, but was surprised that she lifted him with only one hand, before smashing him to the ground violently. "Well, for this one, _strong_ seems making sense for the form name."

"And now, the finishing touches!" Gumi said, making an X again, and her form changes again, with her skirt being all blue, and the markings became blue as well.

The final bully rushed to her in high speed, but was stopped when she suddenly became 2. She then became 3 after he stopped.

"Well, i guess I'll call this form _Miracle_." The 3 Gumis said, before they moved in high speed by side stepping, confusing the final bully.

They then made a 3 way attack, and made him squeezed by the triple attack. They then returned into one.

"You brat... It's not ov-" The bully said, standing up, but suddenly he felt as if he's stepping on the air.

Gumi casts out her left arm, and an invisible force lifts up the final bully, before smashing his head to the ground, making him stuck. After that, she took the 3 badges from the 3 knocked out bullies.

"Now, to take all those badges to myself..." Gumi said to herself, reverting back into Flash mode.

She then gestures her left arm vertically, and her right one horizontally, making a cross shape.

Then her left arm emits out a shiny energy wave, which hits all of the other applicants, causing them to faint (because she used a little of her energy, so it wasn't lethal).

She then proceeded to take all of the badges from the knocked out applicants, resulting in her taking all 402 badges. She stuffed them onto a large sack. She then faced the person from before, and asked "Is there going to be a 2nd stage, Sir?" before relaxing her body, turning it back to normal, but her markings were still faintly visible.

"No." He replied calmly.

Gumi then received the hunter license from the man, before walking off.

' _I guess i found the child of light..._ ' The man thought as he stared at Gumi walking to the exit.

To Be continued.


	3. 3: A x Rampaging x Stegotortoise

After leaving the Heavens' Arena, Gumi went to nearby communities to search for Gon, but with her having no clues, she had to go home to YorkNew with empty hands.

"I'm home!" Gumi said.

"Welcome home, sweetie! I thought the exam was due to until next week, how do you come back in just 5 days?" Neon asked her daughter.

"Well, it's like this, i completed only the 1st phase and i got this license in the end. The examiner said that i already passed."

"Oh, and did you find your father?"

"No." Gumi frowned, which made Neon also frowning.

"Anyway, what's with those markings on your body, Gumi-Chan?" Neon pointed to the faintly visible markings on Gumi's skin.

"It's my Hatsu, So i can be more powerful when in battle."

"Oh... Well, then! You must be tired! Go to your room and take a rest! Vacation's still 3 more weeks after all."

"OK."

3 weeks later, Gumi went to school, and throughout the study session, her friends kept bombing her with questions about the hunter exams. Gumi answered them all with no hesitation.

-Later, After school...

"Huff... Is it really that popular if someone became a hunter? I guess so. They never bullied me since I came back." Gumi said to herself as she spotted one of her friends, Taro Zoldyck. Taro has spiky silver hair, blue eyes, and is wearing a gakuren styled uniform.

"Yo, Taro!" Gumi greeted.

"Oh, Gumi! I heard you passed the hunter exam like i do!"

"Really? How do you do that?"

"I beat up all the other applicants in the sector I'm in. How 'bout you?"

"The same as you, but i beat all of the sector I'm in with this."

Taro looked at her in curiosity.

"Hatsu! Flash mode!" Gumi chanted, before a bright light sparkles.

She then transformed into Flash mode, which amazed Taro.

"Wow, It's awesome! How did you get that ability?"

"The necklace that Dad gave me fused with my body, and made me able to transform."

"Well, what are you going to battle right no-" Taro was about to ask, but police sirens were heard.

"I guess I'm gonna know it when i see it." Gumi said, before running off to the scene.

Outside the school, a giant turtle like creature is rampaging.

"A Stegotortoise is rampaging through the city!" A citizen said, while running. A police car was smashed by a large leg at that moment.

A stegotortoise is a giant tortoise but with spikes on the shell, which were same as the ones from a Stegosaurus. They were naturally gentle, but sometimes they run amok and will crush anything in it's way. It is a threat level D Kaiju. The one that Gumi fights found it's way to the city when accidentally got out of the forest at the outskirts of the city.

Gumi had arrived at the scene, but it is dangerously close to the school.

'I have to make it turn around and leave, without it destroying the school!' Gumi thought to herself.

Gumi then made a cross shape with her arms, and an energy wave emits from the left arm, aiming at the stegotortoise. However it didn't have any effect since the attack hits the shell, and thus making it more angry and growls at Gumi. Gumi then shook in surprise.

'Come on, Gumi... Think! How can you make that Tortoise go back to where it belonged?' Gumi thought to herself, before a memory hits Gumi, where she repels a bully using one of her techniques.

"I got it! Hatsu, Normal mode!" Gumi said to herself, reverting to normal form.

Gumi then raised her arms to the skies, before pointing them to the Stegotortoise. A few dozen sparkles of light then emits from her hands, and hits the tortoise. A few seconds later, the light sparkles dissipated. The Stegotortoise then stood silent, before turning around and walking off back to the forest where it came from.

Gumi then gave a thumbs up, signalling an All-Clear.

"Wow, that was amazing, Gumi! How'd you do that!?" Taro asked, running towards Gumi.

"I used that same technique against a bully weeks ago. I think that technique purifies a target's negative emotions, making it gentle and go off." Gumi explained.

"Oh, Wow. Hey, can i be your sidekick, then?"

"Hmm? A Sidekick? Of course you can."

"Hooray! I'll call you whenever there's another attack, OK? That's what sidekicks do."

"OK, Taro."

They then parted ways, for the day.

Upon going home, Neon praises Gumi for being able to save the school and the city. And dubbed her a hero. Gumi felt proud at this, but not arrogant about it.

To be Continued.

A/N Taro is another of my OCs, he is the son of Killua. I spent an entire week thinking of a name for him. However, i decided to make the mother unnamed, because i ran out of ideas. Anyways, see you guys and stay awesome!


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER IV

A x SPIDER x EAGLE x ATTACKS x YORKNEW!

-Days after the Stegotortoise's attack

Gumi was at school, studying as usual, however Taro was punished for listening to music while in class, making him standing in front of the class singing the music he just heard. The song that he was singing was _Take Me Higher_ By V6.

'That Taro is so clumsy! Listening to music during a study session.' Gumi thought to herself, looking at Taro, before turning to look out the window.

At the window, she saw something flying through the skies of the city, it looks like an eagle, but it shoots out webs like a spider. It then began to fly to the school's direction.

"What the..." Gumi said, before the eagle shot a few webs to her. Luckily the window was closed.

" _Wanna take you Bab-_ Whoa! What is that!?" Taro asked, stopping his singing.

The students inside the school were now screaming, and the teachers told them to hide underneath the tables, so the Eagle won't find them. However, Taro and Gumi ran to the roof to fight against it.

Upon reaching the roof, Taro prepared to shoot the Eagle using his transmutation technique, which is an electric wave shot to a target. However it missed the eagle, and it was now targeting Taro.

"AHHH! HEELP, GUMI!" Taro screamed, running around the roof.

"Hatsu, Flash!" Gumi chanted, her body sparking out lights, transforming into flash mode, making the red and blue markings more visible, her seifuku's collar and tie became gold in colour, and her skirt became half red, half blue. While the white part of her seifuku turned into silver in colour.

Gumi then casts out her left arm, and 3 homing beams emit from her left hand, hitting the spider eagle.

The eagle then squawked angrily and shot some webs at Gumi's location.

Looking at the eagle, there was something off.

'I wonder how did the wild animals find their way to the city?' Gumi thought, dodging the webs that was floating in high speed.

'Doesn't matter! I need to stop it first!' Gumi thought again, making an X with her arms.

"Hatsu, Miracle!" Gumi chanted and glowed, transforming into miracle mode, her red and blue markings became all blue, so did her skirt.

She then split her body into 3, making 2 shadow clones. Each clone raised their left arms and shot 3 homing beams at the eagle, before going back into one.

"Now for the grand finale!" Gumi said, jumping and hovered in the air.

"Whoa, Gumi! You can fly!?" Taro asked, hiding behind the rooftop door.

"Yes, but i think i can fly only when I'm in Flash and Miracle mode."

All of the beams had already hit the eagle, making it vulnerable. Gumi then casts out her left hand at the eagle. An invisible force was constricting the eagle, and was smashing it to the roof. After that, Gumi landed back on the rooftop, and made an X with her arms again

"Hatsu, Normal mode!" Gumi chanted, her body glowing, returning her into normal.

She then raised her arms to the sky, and they glowed. Just as the eagle stood up, She pointed her arms, aiming to the eagle. The eagle then shook in surprise.

Gumi's hands then emit a hundred of light sparkles, and showered the spider eagle with them. After the sparkles faded, the eagle stood still at it's position, before squawking in an apologetic manner, and flew away.

Gumi then nodded her head in relief, before walking back to class with Taro. Upon reaching their classroom, They were showered in a lot of cheering by their classmates.

"Good job, Gumi-Chan!" A girl said.

"We knew you can do it!" A boy said.

They then gathered up and lifted both Gumi and Taro. They were surprised when they lifted them.

"3 Cheers for Gumi-Chan and Taro-Kun! Yip-Yip!" The previous girl said cheerfully.

"Hooray!" The classmates cheered, tossing the duo to the air.

That repeated until 3 minutes, until they had to put Gumi down so they can continue to study. The rest of the school day continued peacefully.

-Meanwhile... In the arctics...

A dark energy flew to the freezing waters, and created an enormous being, with crab claws, legs and shells, and also a shrimp's tail. It then began to growl, but was distorted due to the fact it's underwater. It's red eyes glowed in the darkness of the depths of the arctic sea.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER V

"THE X ARCTICS X STARTED X TO X MELT! X GUMI X VS X MYSTERIOUS X KAIJU X REYKUBAS! (Part 1)"

Months after the spider eagle attack, winter came. Gumi was at home with Taro, who came to play. Gumi was sitting at the couch watching a news channel, due to she finding something odd. The glaciers at the arctics started to melt mysteriously. After having enough horror, she switched to another channel, which depicts her father, Gon, with some other people at the arctics, which she presumed to be a group of scientists. Upon seeing this, Gumi then jumped in joy, knowing where her father is, before packing her winter gear, which consists of a green winter jacket, a neon blue winter jeans, black winter boots, and white winter gloves.

However, just when as she wanted to open the front door, Taro appeared behind her.

"Hey, where you goin, Gumi'?"

"The arctics! My dad is there!"

"Are you crazy!? You won't survive a day there!"

"I will. I know i will."

"*sigh* OK! I'm going with you then."

"A little company would be nice, thank you Taro."

They then took a ship to reach the arctics. It took a few days, but they managed to make it safely.

-At the arctics

The ship stopped at one of the ports at the arctics.

"Whoa, there's ice everywhere!" Gumi said in awe.

"Don't be happy just yet. Look at this." Taro said, pointing to one of the glaciers, it started to melt in a quick speed.

"I wonder what happened here- *gasp*" Gumi said, before gasping in surprise.

"What is it, Gumi?"

"Dad! I saw him!" Gumi said, running to a figure in green winter clothes.

The figure then turned around. It indeed was Gon, her father.

Gumi then pounced at him, making him gasp in surprise.

"Gumi-Chan! What are you doing in a place like this!?"

"I came to find you, Dad, And I'm joining the investigation on the suddenly melting glaciers."

"That's great! Well, welcome to the crew!" Gon said.

"Hey, Gon! What are you do- Who is this kid?" A girl with red hair, black outfit, and a mouse tail asked.

"Oh, Kite! Let me introduce you, My daughter Gumi!"

"D-Daughter!?" Kite replied in shock.

"Yes, I'm his daughter, nice to meet you, Kite." Gumi said, but in a shy tone.

"She's as shy as ever." Gon remarked.

Suddenly Gon saw someone was with her, and he looked like Killua.

"Hey, You're Taro, right!?" Gon asked, and received a nod from Taro in return.

"How's your father? I've never heard anything from him since i got here!" Gon asked again, but receives no answer as suddenly the ice where they were standing began to crack.

"Everyone, get away!" Gumi said, pushing Gon off to safety, while Taro and Kite ran backwards.

The ice then shattered into 2 islands, separating Gumi from Gon, Taro, and Kite. Suddenly a huge, crab like being jumped from the freezing waters to the ice where Gumi was standing.

"W-What is that thing!?" Kite asked.

"I don't know. It seems this kaiju is new to us." Gon said.

"Let Gumi take care of the problem. I know she could do it." Taro suggested.

"Osu!" Kite and Gon said in unison.

Gumi then formed her arms into an X, before chanting "Hatsu! Flash!" which causes a bright light sparkles from her body, transforming her into flash mode.

Gumi then began to attack first by moving the creature's pincers away, and delivered a dozen of punches, but it did no effect due to the exoskeleton the creature have.

"Hatsu, Strong!" She chanted again, making an X with her arms, and transformed into strong mode.

She then begin with lifting the creature, and threw it to the freezing waters, only for it to swim back up and jump back on the ice. It then began to screech before firing a big fireball from it's red eyes, which sent Gumi flying to the freezing waters, however the place where she landed is shallow, but still too cold!

Gumi began to grunt due to the cold, before her body froze in place, turning into ice.

Taro saw this and began to scream in despair, while Gon's face became shocked.

'Gumi-Chan..." Gon said, staring at the frozen Gumi.

To be Continued


	6. Chapter 5 part 2

CHAPTER V-2

"THE X ARCTICS X STARTED X TO X MELT! X GUMI X VS X MYSTERIOUS X KAIJU X REYKUBAS! (Part 2)"

Taro was still in denial, seeing the girl he cared about frozen into an ice statue. He began to fall into deep despair, however, at the last second, Gon's hand was grasping at his Taro's shoulder.

"Don't cry, We'll figure a way for this." Gon said, before noticing something.

'If that fireball was enough to melt the glaciers here, it means it will be enough to unfreeze Gumi-Chan as well.' Gon thought, before turning his gaze to Kite.

"Kite, go and distract that kaiju so it can shoot out those fireballs again, this time to unfreeze Gumi-Chan."

"Got it!" Kite said, before bolting off in wind speed, and went behind the kaiju.

"Hey, Reykubas! Behind you!" Kite teased by sticking her tongue out like a child.

The kaiju Kite named Reykubas then growls in annoyance, due to Kite.

"Looks like that worked out." Gon said

"Yeah..." Taro replied, with a large sweat drop appearing at the back of his head.

It then began to fire more fireballs, but Kite effortlessly dodged them, and the attack hits and unfreezes Gumi.

"Nice one!"

"Hatsu, Miracle!" Gumi chanted, still half unfrozen, a bright light then sparkles from Gumi, transforming her from strong to miracle mode.

She then became a ball of light that flies out of the freezing pond, and hits Reykubas out of rage. She then molds back into a human form.

Reykubas was knocked into the freezing waters, and jumped back up to the surface of the ice island. It's eyes then turned into blue and a blue breeze comes out of them. It's as cold as the arctics itself.

'He can freeze things too!?' Kite thought.

However, Gumi casts her right arm at the blue breeze, and the paladin's necklace, which was fused into her body glowed, absorbing the breeze into her arm.

"Hyaarrrghhh!" Gumi grunted, aiming her arm at Reykubas, and the blue breeze blows out of it, only it was much bigger and colder, causing Reykubas to freeze upon touching the breeze.

"What is that technique!?" Gon and Taro asked themselves in surprise.

'It looks like that something inside her body is absorbing the attack, enhances it, and emits it back out. This is a new type of nen technique!' Kite guessed mentally, her rat tail raised up in surprise.

She then casts out her right arm to the sky, and it glows blue.

"Hyaaaargggghhh! Hatsu, solar attack!" Gumi chanted, before aiming her arm at Reykubas, and a bluish yellow flames emit from her arm, and towards the frozen Reykubas.

The flame hits it, and suddenly a black portal opened behind it, sucking Reykubas inside. When Reykubas realized, It was teleported into an erupting volcano. It then growled in agony due to the massive heat, and it's feet were touching the lava.

Back at the arctics, Gumi then chanted "Hatsu, Normal mode!" And her body shines and returned to normal, her winter gear returning to her in an instant. She then stared at the 3 people and gave a thumbs up.

"Nice One Gumi-Chan! I've never seen anything like that before!" Gon said to his daughter in a proud tone.

"It was nothing good, I'll tell you..." She replied sarcastically.

All of them then bursts out laughing. In the end, Gumi went home with Taro and Gon, while Kite parted ways with them, as she wanted to study more about the arctics.

-Meanwhile... At one of the glaciers...

"So you see that, Shalnark?" A male voice said.

"Yes, Feitan." Shalnark answered.

"Let's see how good she is the next time we see her."

"OK, now let's go home to Meteor city."

-To Be continued.


	7. Chapter 6

CHAPTER VI

THE PHANTOM TROUPE

After going back home, Gumi and Taro spent their days studying and both got closer in relationship. Gon noticed this, though and smiled, remembering the times of him being with Killua, who's location is unknown currently. Upon reaching home, Neon instantly tackled Gon in a hug and said to him that she missed him. Gon then smiled.

One day, the doorbell to the mansion rang, and Neon went to open it. The guest who was in front of the door was someone in a black cloak, and squinted eyes.

"How can i help you?" Neon asked.

"Can i talk to your husband and daughter for a moment?" The figure said.

"Of course, come in!" Neon said, opening the door a little more wider, and the man came in.

Minutes later in the living room, when Gon and Gumi was there with the man, the man began to open his hood.

"Hello, Feitan-San, You looked older too! Anyway, What makes you here today?" Gon asked.

"I wanted her to come with me, Me and the troupe wanted to train her into a more capable fighter." Feitan explained, looking at a curious Gumi.

"OK then. She's yours for the moment. She's still on vacation after all."

Feitan and Gumi then left the mansion, went to the airport and went to Meteor City via airship.

Upon reaching Meteor city, Feitan took Gumi to the Phantom Troupe Hideout, where the remaining troupe members, which were Machi, Chrollo, Shizuku, Kalluto, Bonolenov and Shalnark waiting. Gumi waved her hand cheerfully and was only responded by both Shizuku and Shalnark by waving their hands.

"So, this brat is the one that Shalnark told us was special?" Machi said, readying her sewing needles, so that Gumi won't try anything stupid.

"Yes, and we need to train her first." Feitan replied.

"So then, child. Your first training is a basic hand to hand combat one. You will be facing Bonolenov here." Chrollo said, making Bonolenov approach Gumi.

"Don't go easy on me." Gumi warned.

"Show me what you can do." Bonolenov said mockingly.

"Hatsu, Flash!" Gumi chanted and transformed into Flash mode.

The bright light from the transformation made everyone, even chrollo covered their eyes due to the brightness.

After transforming, Gumi made a 'come here gesture' with her right hand, taunting Bonolenov.

"Tch, You will be sorry for fighting me!" Bonolenov said, charging at Gumi and landed a series of punches and kicks, but were all blocked by the prodigious hunter.

Gumi then slapped Bonolenov in the right cheek, and kicked him in the stomach, pushing him back.

"Battle Cantabile: Prologue!" Bonolenov chanted his hatsu, transforming into a tribal warrior like entity, holding a spear.

"Hatsu, Miracle!" Gumi said, her body sparkling in lights again, and transformed into Miracle mode, increasing her speed and endurance, but less strength.

Gumi made the first move by sidestepping in an impossible speed a few times, making Bonolenov looked at the right and left repeatedly, before getting punched in the stomach by Gumi.

He then threw the spear at Gumi. However Gumi casts her hand and the spear was sucked into it.

"What!?"

"You want your spear back? OK, I'll give you a few times bigger." Gumi said, launching the spear back, but it's larger in size.

The spear barely hit Bonolenov, it was at a few millimeters to the right from his head.

"Hey, Bonolenov! Can i join you already!?" Shalnark said, readying his phone.

"Yeah..." Bonolenov replied with wide eyes, still shocked at the spear right next to his face.

Shalnark then entered the training area, and threw needles at Gumi. However Gumi gestured her hands to a 'Hands up!' and a crystal like barrier appeared, circling around her.

The barrier caused the needles to shatter on impact, Shocking Shalnark, but showing interest for Chrollo, who was watching with Her all the time.

Gumi then raised her right arm and pointed it to the sky, and the arm glowed.

"Hyaaaaaarrrrrggghhhh!" Gumi grunted, before casting her glowing arm to Shalnark.

Her arm emits stardusts, which hits Shalnark, and opened a portal behind him, which sucked him in.

-In another location...

Another portal was opened, and Shalnark came out of it. He then began to look around, before...

"AAAAAHHHHH! HELP MEEEEE!" He realized that he is standing right on top of an antenna on top of the tallest skyscraper in YorkNew City.

-Back at the Meteor city training grounds...

"Where did you send him!?" Shizuku asked in a furious tone.

"Well, he could be at an extreme location right now. Why don't you track his phone signal and help him?" Gumi replied, demanding Shizuku to go and find Shalnark.

Bonolenov took this as a chance to attack, and pried off the spear, and stabbed Gumi with it.

"Hehehe, EHHH!?" Bonolenov chuckled evilly, before shouting in surprise as Gumi disappeared from where she was stabbed.

"What is going on here!?" He said, before feeling a finger poking on his shoulder. As He turned around, a fist sent him flying to the skies, and making him screaming comically.

"I can teleport in Miracle mode, you know..." Gumi said. Before turning to Chrollo, and said "Who's next?"

Kalluto (he's much taller) then walked in. Gumi then charged straight at Kalluto with an inhuman speed, just as Kalluto readied a fighting stance.

However...

"I... Give." Kalluto said suddenly, just as Gumi's fist reached a millimeter from his face.

Chrollo and Machi then had a puzzled look on their faces.

"Huh?" Chrollo said, puzzled.

"What the?" Machi said, scratching her head.

"Your training is over. We can officially call you a true hunter as of now. Sorry for bothering you to come here." Kalluto said, bowing his head.

Gumi bowed back as a way to thank him back, and asked "What's your name?"

"Kalluto Zoldyck." Those words shook Gumi.

"Zoldyck? So you're a relative to Taro?"

"Yes, I am his uncle. Plus, the one who trained him the ways to be an assassin."

They then do a handshake, as a reminder of their friendship, and also the troupe is also available to help Gumi whenever she is at danger in a fight. However, just as Gumi wanted to leave (She returned into normal form), Chrollo called her.

"What is it?"

"I need you to accompany us to the lands of Golgotha, which is east from this city." Chrollo explained.

"What do you want there?"

"I've been receiving reports that people went missing going to those lands. Your group, consisting of Me, Feitan, Machi, Bonolenov, and Shalnark will go there. You ready for this?"

"Yes."

"Good. What we need to do now is to wait for Bonolenov, Shalnark and Shizuku to return first."

Meanwhile...

"HEELLLLPPP! SOMEBODY!" Shalnark screamed, still on top of the antenna.

"I shouldn't have underestimated that girl. Tch!" Bonolenov said. He landed on the middle of the streets of YorkNew.

"What should i be doing right now? Ah, well. Gotta go buy some drinks!" Shizuku said to herself, forgetting that she has an objective.

-To be Continued.


	8. Chapter 7

CHAPTER VII

"ASSEMBLE! THE NEW PHANTOM TROUPE!"

Thanks for Bonolenov, Shizuku and Shalnark for being too late, Chrollo and Gumi went to Golgotha with Kalluto, Machi, and Feitan instead. As they reached the mysterious land, they are shocked at what they saw in their very eyes. Crosses everywhere, with people crucified on each of them.

"What's going on here?" Machi asked herself in confusion.

"Ah! That is!!!" Feitan gasped in surprise as he saw someone familiar on one of the crosses.

It was Hisoka Morrow, one of the troupe's former members, he was crucified, bound by chains. His eyes were closed.

Gumi then told the other 4 to go explore more, as she wanted to investigate Hisoka's body on the cross.

Gumi then got closer, and chopped the chains with her bare hands, thanks to her power. Hisoka then opened his eyes.

"Who... Are... You?" He said slowly.

"My name is Gumi Freecss, Daughter of Gon."

"Oh... Gon? I knew him. I will be very grateful to him too as of what happened just now."

Gumi chuckled.

Meanwhile, the 4 troupe members were walking around the area, only to find 4 empty crosses.

Kalluto then inspected the crosses, and found that the hunter language at the head position of the cross has his name written on it.

"What the? This cross has my name on it!"

"Same here, too!" Feitan said.

"What is this place, anyway?" Machi asked herself.

Chrollo stood silent, in fear.

Suddenly a cold mist came out of nowhere, and froze the 4 of them, and were bound by chains that suddenly emitted from each cross.

They were now crucified. They then heard a voice coming from a speaker that was modeled like a rock nearby the crosses.

"Well, well, well. Looks like I caught the troupe leader, and 3 of his most elite members!" It's a male voice.

"That voice..." Kalluto said.

"It's that rat, Pariston!" Feitan said, his voice laced with venom.

"Well, now. Don't be using coarse tones towards me, and let me show you the ultimate life form that can extinguish criminals like you!"

"We are no longer criminals, you rat!" Machi yelled.

"Silence. Here he comes."

Suddenly a hole was opened in front of their crosses, revealing a black seifuku-clad entity, that looks vaguely like Gumi. She has a crystal at the collar of the uniform, and a tiny hole at the middle of her forehead.

"Her name is Gumi Killer. How do you like her?" Pariston asked.

Gumi Killer then walked to each of the troupe members, and raised her hand, making a red laser like beam flow from their body to the crystal at her collar.

"You won't get away with this! Gumi will trash that piece of scrap metal!" Kalluto said.

"You think so? Let's see it then."

Another hole then opened, and an entity rose from it. It was another robot. But this one looks perfectly like Gumi, but she has metal braces on each limbs.

Gumi-robo then turned to Gumi Killer and formed her arms to a cross like position, with the right hand being vertical, while the left being vise versa. A red light beam then came out from the left arm and shot itself towards Gumi killer, but it didn't dent the killer even a bit.

Gumi Killer then placed both of her hands at the sides of her head, and a laser beam emits itself from the tiny hole in her forehead, and hits Gumi-Robo in the chest. Gumi Killer then formed her arms to the position that was made by Gumi-Robo before, but the light beam was yellow, and it hits Gumi-robo's chest again. Gumi killer then used her right index finger, and shot another laser beam from it, hitting Gumi-Robo in the chest, before exploding her.

The troupe members were shocked at what they just saw.

"Now let's see if that girl really comes to your aid!"

At another location, Gumi suddenly felt something was wrong, and ordered Hisoka to go on without her. Hisoka accepted with no hesitation, and walked away. Gumi then changed into Flash form, and walked towards the location that made her felt awry.

She then saw the troupe members crucified on each crosses, She then flew there and landed right in front of the crosses.

"Phantom troupe. I'm here to help you, and I won't give up until I free all of you, because I am Pro Hunter Gumi!"

"Pro Hunter Gumi, huh? then face this." Pariston's voice said.

Gumi Killer then rose like a vampire, with a Sai at her left hand.

Gumi shook in surprise and grunted when she ran towards Gumi Killer.

She headbutted Gumi Killer in the stomach, but has no avail to lift her up. She was then knocked hard to the ground by Gumi Killer.

Gumi quickly stood up and backflipped 2 times, before forming her hands into a cross like shape as she stood still already.

A white light ray shoots itself from Gumi's arm, and hits Gumi Killer, however, it has no effect on her.

Gumi was shocked, before Gumi Killer used the same technique.

The ray hits Gumi in the chest, making her kneel and grunt in pain.

Gumi Killer then shot out her forehead beam like earlier, and it hits Gumi again, making her slump backwards to the ground.

Gumi Killer then readied her Sai, and straddled Gumi, attempting to stab her in the face, though she dodges every attempt.

"Nggghhh... Hatsu, Strong!" Gumi chanted, as she found a chance to change form.

She then transformed into strong mode, and kicked Gumi Killer off from her, sending her backwards a few metres.

Gumi then stood up, and faces the crosses.

"I'll need to borrow some of your nen." Gumi said, as lasers emitted from the troupe members' hearts and into the Paladin's necklace that was fused into Gumi.

Gumi Killer then shot a finger beam to Gumi, only for her to slap the beam away.

Gumi then did a kamehameha stance.

"First comes rock!" Her arms began to glow after this chant.

"Jan... Ken... Pa!" She then faced her arms forward, shooting a yellow sun-like projectile to Gumi Killer.

It instantly destroyed Gumi Killer upon impact, blasting it to pieces.

Gumi then faced the troupe members again and gave a thumbs up.

The members smirked, before Gumi freed them.

All of them gave Gumi a praise, and before they went back to Meteor City, they freed all of the crucified people, some of which were still alive.

-To Be continued


	9. Chapter 8

CHAPTER VIII

SHOWDOWN! x GUMI x VS x GUMI!

Weeks since the events at Golgotha, Gumi has been seen around Meteor City sitting around in boredom. Out of concern, Kalluto came and talked to her.

"Hey! You've been sitting around for nothing lately! Are you really bored to fight!?"

"Yeah... Maybe a training fight with you?"

"I'll pass." Kalluto said, turning around, with fear in his face.

'So, even a girl that looked timid like this but turned out to be a miraculously strong fighter can be bored!? I am too afraid to fight her...'

"So what will you suggest, Kalluto-san?"

"Try to go to Heaven's Arena. I heard they are hosting a tournament there."

"What kind of tournament?"

"A fighting tournament. the more floors you won through, the stronger the enemies are, and the bigger the money you gain."

"Sounds fun. I'll be going then."

"Try not to get killed OK!?" Kalluto shouted as Gumi went away.

Gumi then raised her right arm, her hand doing a thumbs up.

Kalluto just sighed.

"She's as reckless as ever, huh?" Machi asked from behind Kalluto.

"Yeah. I hope she's OK. I think he missed Taro."

"Your nephew? What's so special about him?"

"I think that girl has feelings for him. Everytime I saw her being bored, she was looking at a photo of him."

"Hmph. Well I hope she can be friends with my daughter as well."

"Yea- Wait, you have a daughter!? Who's the father!?"

"It's Hisoka."

'Don't tell me you both...' Kalluto thought, his face filled with disgust.

"What's with that look on your face?"

"It's nothing." Kalluto replied, reverting to his cool and collected behavior

Days later, Gumi had arrived at Heaven's Arena and participated. There on the ground floor, she met Taro.

"Taro-Kun!"

"Oh, Gumi! What are you doing here?"

"Trying to win money. How 'bout you?"

"Same. This is the second time I've been here to win money. I won 300 million Jenny after beating the 199th floor's participants.

"300 million? Where is all that money now?"

"Gave them to Dad. He's still serious in his work as my Family's job leader."

"Oh..."

"But now, I'm gonna use it for myself."

"Good luck with that."

"Participant No.6, please head to the 1st floor." One of the automated participation system said.

"That's me. See ya!" Taro said, running to the elevator.

"Yeah..." Gumi said back, before thinking 'Oh, Taro-kun... I wish I have the time to confess...'

Gumi then stood near the elevator, waiting for her turn. As she waited, she noticed a girl who wears a black Lolita styled dress. The girl has pale white skin, long purple hair, yellow eyes, and is grinning creepily at Gumi.

Gumi just shrugged it off and waited again.

When it is her turn, alongside the mysterious lolita, She sighed, as she sensed that most of the challengers were weak.

Her first opponent is a bald, bulky man with tatoos on both of his arms, and black eyes. He wears a black tank top, and a pair of blue shorts, he is also barefooted.

The commentator, Cocco readied herself and began to speak through her mic, which is connected to a pair of headphones.

"So Ladies and Gentlemen! Here we have No.31, Gumi Freecss versus... No.25, Ōtawara!"

Gumi just looked at her opponent with a blank expression.

"What's with that look, you Cutie!?"

"... Weak." Gumi said back, out loud, which made the brute growl in anger.

The referee then shouted "Start!", Signalling that the fight has begun.

"You're going to regret ever fighting me, you slut!!!" Ōtawara said, charging at Gumi.

However Gumi just used her palm and striked the brute in the stomach, and sent him flying to the spectators' seats.

"R-Ring out! " The referee shouted.

"The winner is Gumi! She had blown the brute, Ōtawara away!! She is now allowed to go to the 2nd floor!!!" Cocco said, with looks of surprise in her face.

At that point, the whole arena's spectators who were watching began to discuss.

"Who is that girl!? She just pushed that guy with one blow!"

"I've never seen a woman fighting here before!"

Gumi then did a thumbs up at the spectators, before going out to the elevator.

Floor by floors, Gumi beat every each of her opponents easily, and is not amused due to how easy it was. She didn't even need to transform.

In the 198th floor however, She was pitted in a match against the lolita that she had saw before the 1st floor match.

Both of them then stood at the arena, with Gumi having a frown on her face, while the Lolita grinned creepily.

Cocco, who was tasked to go to the 198th floor to relief a sick commentator, then readied to speak.

"OK, now we have no.31, Gumi Freecss versus... no.666, Mayu Morow!"

"Start!" The referee signaled, and both fighters then charged at each other and traded blows with each other, though all of them were parried.

Gumi then smiled, finally feeling amused. Though Mayu still grinned.

They then bump their fists, and paused for a moment.

Then suddenly, Mayu's skin became fair, like Gumi's, complete with the blue and red markings, her hair then became tied up into a ponytail, and her black dress morphed into a Seifuku, though it still has faint markings and even the Paladin's necklace. She had turned into a twin of Gumi.

Her grin grew even wider, and her eyes were narrowed.

"Hehehehehe..." She laughed evilly.

Gumi then shook as she heard that. Then the pause was cut with Mayu punching her in the face. Gumi was sent a few steps backwards.

"What's this!? Mayu had turned... Into Gumi!?" Cocco said, rubbing her eyes in disbelief.

"Darn. Who are you exactly!?"

"I am the daughter of Hisoka Morow... Mayu. I specialize in manipulating my body form, and attain the abilities of said form."

Gumi, shocked to remember what Hisoka said to her at Golgotha. 'So this is his so called _reward_? a fight with his own daughter!?'

"Hey, Mr Referee~!" Mayu sang.

"Y-Yes?" The referee replied.

"Can I make the rules of our match here? There are no TKOs, ring-outs, and time-outs. The one who concede defeat loses."

"B-But that's against-"

Mayu then shot a black energy beam from her finger, nearly hitting the referee.

"O-OK then! As you ordered, madam!"

Mayu then smiled, as suddenly 4 tall swords fell from the ceiling, and each of them attached themselves onto each corner edges of the fight arena.

Gumi then transformed into flash form, but then shook in fear as Mayu was able to do so too, even making her seifuku silver with red and blue markings, and gold collar.

Gumi then quickly shot a finger beam, though Mayu did so too, both beams collided, and fades off.

Gumi then positioned her arms into a cross shape, with the right arm being vertical and the left being horizontal.

"Solgent ray!" Gumi chanted, her right arm emitting a white energy wave.

Mayu then positioned her arms the same style as Gumi did and chanted the same technique, though her energy wave is black.

The energy waves then collided with each other and struggled, with Gumi barely able to fight back. Mayu then charged more of her nen to her attack, and her wave knocked Gumi backwards.

"Agh!" Gumi grunted in pain.

"Hehehehehe!" Mayu giggled, pointing at Gumi as if she is a bully laughing at a weaker victim.

Gumi then stood up and readied a fighting pose, and Mayu did so too.

(Insert song- Vocaloid Hide and Seek by SeeU, instrumental version)

They then fought by trading blows at each other, parrying every attack, before they backflipped backwards from their positions.

Gumi then jumped sky high, planning to do a flying kick, however Mayu then jumped too and did a bicycle kick at Gumi, before ending the kick with a powerful one.

Gumi was then sent flying to the edge of the ring, but she then gets electrocuted as suddenly the swords emit electricity, making a fighting ring with no ring outs. Gumi then fell forwards to the ground.

"The fight is getting intense, ladies and gentlemen! Mayu is getting the upper hand!"

However most of the crowd disagreed with Cocco, and begun to cheer on Gumi.

"GUMI! GUMI! GUMI! GUMI!" The crowd cheered continuously.

Mayu then looked around her in confusion. She then thought 'Why are they cheering on her!? I thought she is losing!'

Gumi also looked around, and sees that Taro is amongst the many people cheering on her.

'Everyone... Taro-Kun...'

"SHUT UP!" Mayu suddenly shouted, firing a finger beam at Taro.

Gumi saw this and jumped in the way, and the beam hits her instead.

"UAGH!" Gumi Grunted.

(Insert song over)

As Gumi landed on the ground, a beeping sound is heard.

DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG

As the beeping sound started, Gumi felt as if most of her energy is being drained.

"What's happening to me?"

Gumi then stood up, and saw that the paladin's necklace, which was fused with her body, blinking in a flashing red-dark grey colour, the blue color of the necklace is gone.

Gumi then felt despair, as she thought that she was never able to defeat a mere imposter.

"Gumi! Don't give up!" Taro cheered, encouraging Gumi instantly.

"Hatsu, Strong!" Gumi chanted as her confidence had returned.

(Insert song: Ultraman Dyna theme song, instrumental)

Gumi transforms into strong form, turning most of her seifuku and markings red, though the Paladin's necklace still blinks.

Mayu then charged at Gumi and punched, but was easily grabbed by Gumi, who swings her around and threw her to the ground. Mayu then quickly stood up, and tried to punch again, but had her stomach being gripped by Gumi, and lifts Mayu up with only her right arm, before throwing her again.

Mayu then flipped in the air, and landed on the ground safely. Mayu then walked closer to Gumi, readying her right fist, but Gumi did vice versa.

They then bumped their fists, before readying their other ones.

They then ended up punching each other's faces with a powerful, final punch.

SMACK!

(Insert song over)

Everyone in the arena fell quiet, though Cocco jumps around her ground cheerfully.

Mayu then suddenly flinched in pain, and fell forwards, defeated.

It turns out that Gumi's fist hits Mayu's cheek, while dodging her fist. The hit is so powerful that Mayu's fake skin cracks and shatters, revealing her true pale skin.

Everyone then cheered, and Gumi then did a thumbs up.

Mayu then stood up, exhausted.

"I lost. Congratulations, Pro Hunter Gumi... You are indeed strong... No, ULTRA strong..." Mayu said as her whole body began to crack and shatters, returning to her true self.

Gumi then walked to her and gave her a hug.

"And so the winner is Gumi! She is allowed to go to the next-"

However she was cut short as the beeping sound stopped. Gumi then fell to the ground, the Paladin's necklace's color became totally dark gray, and no longer blinking. Gumi was still smiling, though she closed her eyes.

"Gumi? GUMI!" Taro called out, running to the arena, vaulting the guard railing, and ran to Gumi.

"She's not breathing!" Mayu said, as she put her finger near Gumi's nose.

"Give her to me! I need to bring her somewhere! I know a place!"

-To Be continued

A/N so that's it, chapter 8! Sorry for the long hiatus, I had to find a good name for Gumi's 1st opponent XD, and Mayu's, too. Anyway I hope you like this chapter and leave a review!


	10. Final Chapter

Chapter IX

FINAL x BATTLE!

MAN x MADE x PRO x HUNTRESS

"Hang on Gumi... I'll save you!" Taro said as he carried Gumi out of the arena and ran to his family's mansion in Kukuroo Mountain, with Mayu following him too.

Both ran at an inhuman speed, due to their desperation on saving Gumi.

they're almost there, when Mayu asked.

"Hey, is it still far?!"

"It's close by! That's the mountain!"

Mayu then noticed that Gumi's limbs are slowly turning... into stone.

"Even if it's close by, we have to go faster!"

"And why is that, murderer!?"

"Look at her limbs!"

Taro looked at Gumi, who he was carrying the whole time, and was shocked on the sight of her body. Her arms and legs had turned into stone, and the petrification is spreading to her torso.

Both of them then ran faster at the sight.

They ran past the gates, and at the last gate, which is guarded by Canary (who's already grown up in this fic, with her being a little taller, and still have the same hairstyle).

"Young Master, why are you running like- WHOAAA!" Canary asked, before getting rammed by Taro and Mayu, sending her flying.

"Out of the way! This is an emergency!" Taro and Mayu yelled in anger as they rammed Canary.

Canary landed right on a sleeping Mike, who then wakes up and chases her around.

Meanwhile, both already reached the interior of the mansion, and ran towards Milluki's room, where he is snacking on some potato chips while playing chess on the computer.

"Ah, nephew! What do you want?" Milluki asked, turning around to see Taro with 2 girls. one being on his arms, with her arms, legs, and torso petrified into stone, and the other one having a pale face and is taking heavy breaths, due to exhaustion.

"Uncle! Do you have an UV light!?" Taro asked in a quick tone.

"Oh, it's here, why-" Milluki said as he pulls out a UV flashlight from his desk drawer.

"Thank you!" Taro thanked, taking the flashlight off from Milluki's hand and turns it on to the maximum brightness and intensity, and points it at Gumi's torso.

"Whoa! I can't see! What in the world are you doing!?" Milluki asked, covering his eyes.

"Saving a friend!" Taro replied.

Luckily Mayu didn't need to cover her eyes, as she brought a pair of sunglasses, just in case of a bright sunlight.

Seconds later, the Paladin's Necklace then retained it's blue color, and the white cross.

Gumi's body then turned back into normal as the paladin's necklace became blue again.

She slowly opened her eyes, and jumps back as she totally opened them, as Taro is standing inches from her.

"W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Gumi shrieked, her face becoming beet red.

"Saving your life." Taro replied.

"Thanks, but it's not like I'm being overly grateful or anything, Baka (Idiot)!" Gumi said, crossing her arms and looks away, closing her eyes.

"She's going _Tsundere_..." Mayu commented, a large sweatdrop appears on her hair.

"Yeah..." Milluki continued, and also sweatdropped.

Later that night, Gumi had to stay for a night at the mansion, as there is no flight plans to York New for the time being, While Mayu headed off to the arena again.

Milluki was playing games again, trying to pull an all nighter. Then he jumped in surprise as an notification appears on the internet browser that he turned on while playing. It said _'GUMI FREECSS, WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE. WHOEVER BROUGHT HER TO THE HUNTER ASSOCIATION HQ, WILL BE REWARDED HANDSOMELY.'_

Milluki then grinned evilly, and took his whip. He went to the guest house and constrict Gumi, before taking her away to the HQ.

The next day, Gumi woke up to see that she was being held into a glass tube.

"What the? Where am I?!" Gumi said, looking around.

Then a figure, wearing a striped suit walked in.

"Hello, lady. Do you know who I am?"

"You're Pariston Hill, the guy who tried to kill me back in Golgotha!" Gumi said, instantly recognizing him due to his voice.

"That's correct, young lady. And now you must be thinking of why am I capturing you."

"Then tell me!" Gumi yelled, banging her hands on the tube.

"Well, I've been receiving report from Satotz that he had found a _child of light_ , which is you."

"Then, what was that supposed to do?"

"Your energy is the finishing touches for my project, the man made Hunter Robo, Terrandroid. That Gumi Killer is just a prototype." Pariston explained, before pointing to a being that looks exactly like Gumi herself, though her body seems to be made of rock.

"So, you are going to build a robot that is based on me?! That's not gonna save the world at all!"

"Oh yes it will. Your power is going to be inside history after all this."

Suddenly a loud banging was heard from the floor above.

"Sir! there's 2 intruders! We can't hold them off- AHHHH!" An injured man said as he enters the lab, before getting shocked by lighting from behind.

The intruders turned out to be Taro and Mayu.

"Guys!" Gumi yelled.

"Let her go, Pariston!" Taro said in anger, pointing at Gumi.

"You can't use her power, Pariston-San! It runs on sunlight and plasma, not runs forever!" Mayu said.

However Pariston didn't believe that and proceeds to pull a lever, which is right next to the glass tube. A cannon then emerged from the top.

"INITIATING ENERGY TRANSFER" The AI said.

"You're already too late!" Pariston said cheerfully.

White nodes then float from Gumi to the ceiling of the tube, while Gumi herself desperately banged the tube, until her movements became sluggish. The cannon then emits a wave of light energy, and it surges to the robot.

The robot then shined in a bright light, and it's body is no longer made of rock, but now a very human like appearance. It has the same hair color as Gumi, which the left half of the head is blue and the other half of the head has black.

It's outfit is akin to that of Gumi's strong form, and even the paladin's necklace is at the collar of the seifuku.

"Shaa!" Terrandroid grunted, as her eyes opened, revealing that their color is totally yellow, including the sclerae.

As the energy transfer is complete, Gumi slumps down inside the tube, and Taro ran towards her, and unlocks the tube using a keycard he took from a guard he knocked out.

"Gumi!" Taro called out, and held her in his arms.

Gumi's eyes were now dull, lifeless.

However, then the warning alarm system rang throughout the HQ, and Pariston rushed to the lab's camera terminal, and saw that the outside is crawling with flying black orbs.

"Damn. They're here already!?" Pariston cussed, before using a remote that makes Terrandroid flies out of the building.

"What are those!?" Mayu asked.

"On Orbs, orbs that carry dark energy, which can corrupt anything that has energy, and even non living things like rocks." Taro explained.

"Clever boy, how did you know that?"

"Because my father and Gumi's father fought an enemy who is using On. It nearly corrupted her father."

"Splendid." Pariston said.

Meanwhile outside, Terrandroid shoots out finger beams to each orbs that were flying around the HQ's rooftop.

As later on an orb shoots out a black beam, Terrandroid easily dodged it, and positioned her arms into an L shape, and a purple ray emits from it, destroying a few of the orbs. Now there are 3 orbs remaining.

"See that!? That's the strength of Human technology... What's going on!?" Pariston said prowdly until the remote control suddenly blinks red and yellow.

"It's solar energy... It's running out." Mayu said.

As Mayu said that, Terrandroid's man made paladin's necklace began to blink black and red. Her movements also became sluggish, and she got shot by the remaining orbs, making her fall on her back. As she lied on the ground, she tried to reach out her left arm, before she became limp, and the arm fell to the ground.

"My... Pro Huntress..." Pariston muttered in disbelief.

The orbs then flew down to Terrandroid's body, before they latch onto her, and seemingly merging with her, which made her colour scheme no longer red, but black and grey, black markings are also carved on her face, making it like she was crying out blood. Also, arachnid like legs began to sprout on her back, and the paladin's necklace shined purple and black instead of blue and white.

"Ha... AHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!" Terrandroid bursts out in an evil laughter, before standing up and destroys the floor below her, which leads right to the lab.

The turbulence caused the entire building to shake alongside the people in it. The corrupted Terrandroid then jump down to the lab

"She's coming! I'll hold her off!" Mayu said, readying a fighting pose.

"No." Gumi said bluntly, before getting up from Taro's arms.

"Let me end this!" Gumi said, running to Terrandroid

"Wait, No- GUMIIIIII!!!!!" Taro cried out.

"HATSU, FLAAAASHHHH!!!!" Gumi chanted, her body shining and transforms into flash form.

"Gumi!" Mayu said.

Gumi then tries to punch Terrandroid, but she dodges and attacks Gumi from behind, before judo flipping her to the back. She then grabs Gumi's back forcefully, and stood her up, as her paladin's necklace began to blink.

"We need more energy! But how!?" Mayu asked, her face showing fear and despair.

"Set up the cannon again." Taro said so suddenly.

"Hey! Are you sure about this!?" Pariston asked doubtfully

"I don't care. I'm willing to help her, even if it means I have to give my life, because... I love her."

Pariston then feels touched by those words, and began to set up the cannon again, this time to maximum frequency. Taro then was about to enter, but Pariston pulls him out, pulls the lever, and traps himself inside the tube, just as the door was closed.

"Why!?" Taro asked.

"You loved her, right!? That's why you must live! I believe in you!" Pariston said making a thumbs up, as he began to disintegrate into plasma.

Seconds later, he completely disintegrated and the cannon shoots out a massive ray towards Gumi's torso, which returns the paladin's necklace back into normal.

Gumi then steps on Terrandroid's foot and pushed her back, and quickly transforms into strong form.

(Insert theme- Ultraman FE3 BGM/OST Ultraman Dyna theme song)

Gumi punches Terrandroid in the stomach, before gripping on it, and lifts the robot to the air, before throwing her off to a nearby computer. Gumi then grabbed and stood her up, before slapping her face repeatedly.

"Die die die die die die die!" Gumi chanted, before ending it with a powerful punch to the stomach, which knocks her a few steps backward.

Gumi then transforms back into flash form, and positions her arms into a cross shape, just as the paladin's necklace blinks again.

"Solgent Ray!!!" Gumi chanted, and her arm emits a white ray, which then became massive in size as it impacts on Terrandroid.

Terrandroid then exploded into millions of pieces, and Gumi vanished afterwards.

"GUMI!" Taro and Mayu cried out.

(Insert song end)

Gumi then opened her eyes, seeing that she is in a closed space, she then began to move, but she can't, as a crystallic barrier surrounds her entire body.

"What is this??? I can't move..."

Moments later, she felt as if the pressure was lifted off.

"Who... Am I?"

In reality, her body then reemerges deep inside a mountain, though in the shape of a stone statue. Her appearance also differs, as she didn't seem to wear a seifuku, but a bodysuit like clothing with faint markings.

Narrator: Having lost the light after using it for too much, Pro Huntress Gumi had turned into a stone statue.

-The end.

Stay tooned for the next Installment...

PRO HUNTRESS GUMI: TIGA

A/N That's it, the first installment completed. I hope you guys enjoy this and also, as I wrote before, the next installment is coming soon. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this fic, and leave a review!

From Yuuyakizami21, a passing through user.


End file.
